As is well known and understood, garden-type chairs conventionally are of a two types--a lounge and a straight-back chair. In usual construction, they most often are heavy and sturdy, and usually remain outdoors no matter what the weather conditions might be.
Lawn chairs, on the other hand, are much lighter in weight, are not as stable in use, and are typically folded and carried indoors when the weather threatens. Because of their light-weight, they are easily transported and taken from place to place (as to an outdoor concert or to a picnic). Relatively inexpensive--and far less costly than those found in the garden or on a patio--, these lawn chairs also come in lounge and straight-back varieties.
Beach chairs, on the other hand, are generally the least expensive of all--and as their name implies, are carried to a lake or seashore area, and frequently placed in the water for a user to sit on in trying to keep cool. However, those beach chairs that are available are by-and-large only straight-back in design. No lounge type beach chair is generally available.